The Thunder Rolls
by Claire-Littleton
Summary: Songfic based on The Thunder Rolls By Garth Brooks. Skate,Sana, ONeshot. R&R.


Title: The Thunder Rolls

Author: claire-littleton

Summary:_ 3:30 in the morning, not a soul in sight. City's looking like a ghost town, on a moonless summer night. Raindrops on the windshield, there's a storm rolling in, he's heading back from somewhere that he never should have been. And the thunder rolls. And the thunder rolls. _Songfic done to The Thunder Rolls by Garth Brooks. Based on the happenings in Two For The Road, slightly changed for my writing pleasure. Skate, Sana, Oneshot. R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own lost or Garth Brooks. At least, not in the real world…hehehe.

_Where else could he be?_

Kate had spent a good portion of her day searching for Sawyer. He had gone out picking fruit, and never came back. By asking around, Ana Lucia had apparently had vanished into the jungle as well, about 5 or ten minutes after Sawyer had. Kate's mind was going places she didn't want it to go. She forced those thoughts out of her head, and headed down the path to the hatch.

Three thirty in the morning  
Not a soul insight  
The city's lookin' like a ghost town  
On a moonless summer night  
Raindrops on the windshield  
There's a storm moving in  
He's headin' back from somewhere  
That he never should have been  
And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls

"Come out, come out whoever you are. I know you're there. " Sawyer said. Ana Lucia had been following him around for an hour, and he was getting kind of tired of all her bull about getting a gun

"Don't make me come in after you."

Apparently, however, Ana wasn't done because she cleared her throat and emerged form the bushes.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here? Was little red riding hood going to follow the big bad wolf back to his big old stash-o-guns?"

"Why don't you give me that one, right there?" she said, pointing to the gun Sawyer had shoved in his belt before he left.

"I ain't gonna give you nothing." Sawyer said. Ana wasn't taking no for an answer how ever, and she came towards his with a hostile glare in her eyes.

"We've been through this Lucy…"

Ana took a swipe at him, he deflected her, and she tackled him. When Ana wants something, she gets it. Sawyer wasn't going to let on that he was and underdog, and flipped they're positions. He was now on top.

"What'cha gonna do now muchacha?"

And she jumped him. And he took pleasure in it. But no matter how good it was, there was only one thought going through his head as it was happening…_Kate._

_The thunder rolls  
And the lightnin' strikes  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night  
As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls  
_

_Every light is burnin'  
In a house across town  
She's pacin' by the telephone  
In her faded flannel gown  
Askin' for miracle   
Hopin' she's not right  
Prayin' it's the weather  
That's kept him out all night  
And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls_

The hatch was the last place Kate would have expected to find, but when she walked in, he was sitting at the table.

"Sawyer, where have you been? I looked everywhere for you!"

"You were looking for me?" Now he felt really guilty. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Well, you didn't come back from fruit picking. I got worried."

Sawyer's concience was overflowing now. He leaned over and hugged Kate tight, as his own way to say sorry. She inhales his scent, but it wasn't his scent.

_She's waitin' by the window  
When he pulls into the drive she rushes out to hold him   
Thankful he's alive  
But on the wind and rain  
A strange new perfume blows  
And the lightnin' flashes in her eyes  
And he knows that she knows  
_

He wasn't picking fruit

"Where have you been?" she asked, hoping she was wrong.

"I told you, I was out picking fruit, and I..."

"Then why do you smell like Ana Lucia?"

Sawyer looked down.

"Oh my god."

"Kate, I…"

She didn't hear the rest of what he said. She raced down the hallway and out the door, her mind racing. And she knew what she had to do.

_The thunder rolls And the lightnin' strikes  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night  
As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls_

Kate went into Ana Lucia's tent where she was sleeping, gun beside her. _Ya, Sawyer gives her a gun and not me. _He eyes filled with tears as she picked up the gun and ran back down to the hatch. Many thoughts raced through her mind. Had this happened before? How many times? Why? Did he ever really love her?

_She runs back down the hallway  
To the bedroom door  
She reaches for the pistol  
Kept in the dresser drawer  
Tells the lady in the mirror  
He won't do this again  
Cause tonight will be the last time  
She'll wonder where he's been_

She found him asleep on the couch. The tears escaped her eyes as she pointed to gun to his head. He woke up. She'll never forget the look in his eyes. And she pulled the trigger.

_The thunder rolls, And the lightnin' strikes  
Another love grows cold   
On a sleepless night  
As the storm blows on  
Out of control   
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls._


End file.
